¿El Detective es un Ladrón?
by YoKoChi150
Summary: [Two-shop] –¡¿Cómo diantres estoy en tu cuerpo! / -Y yo en el tuyo, no lo olvides –Le recordó con burla el mago en el cuerpo del rubio / -¿Como deje que me convenciera?- Se preguntaba Shinichi vestido con las ropas del mismo Kaito KID / [El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo: Intercambio de cuerpos. Para el foro Anteiku]
1. Parte 1

_Oliss!_

_Aquí yo con un sensual Twoshop de Magic Kaito y puede que aparezca Shinichi pero… ¡NO LO PONDRE DE CROSSOVER!... por ahora uwu_

_Disclaimer: Los derechos de la serie no me pertenecen. "El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo: Intercambio de cuerpos. Para el foro Anteiku"_

**Two-shop:**

**¿El Detective es un Ladrón?**

**1 Parte**

.

.

Y ahí se encontraba el. Con una cabellera rubia y su saco marrón, ojos cafés y piel como el papel, su voz era la de un típico y refinado inglés, nada de extrañar para Saguru Hakuba… Solo un problema

Él **no **era Saguru Hakuba

Él** es**Kaito Kuroba

O por lo menos lo **era** hasta hace unas horas…

Y ahora frente a él, se encontraba el mismo. Con sus cabello oscuros alborotados, su ropa mal arreglada del instituto, con sus ojos azules y su piel bronceada. Él estaba confundido, más precisamente se cuerpo, quien lo veía confuso y al borde de la histeria si se puede decir

Los dos personajes se comenzaron a detallar, preguntándose ¿Cómo es que terminaron en otro cuerpo? Ambos les costaba difícil creer lo que veían, claro que a Kaito un poco menos por sus experiencias pasadas pero igual cabía en el asombro, aunque no lo demostrara

El silencio inundo el cuarto donde se encontraba, que resulta ser el gimnasio de la escuela el cual se encontraba vacío a estas horas

-Ku-ro-ba-kun– Deletreo tenebrosamente quien se encontraba en el cuerpo de Kaito

Kaito ya arto del absurdo silencio decidió contestar

-¿Diga?

La persona dentro del cuerpo de nuestro mago amigo comenzó a emanar un aura oscura haciendo temblar a Kaito por dentro del cuerpo de Hakuba, pero claro que no lo demostró con su siempre inseparable cara de Poker

-Es solo que yo me preguntaba…– Comenzó a explicar lento con un aire tenebroso –¡¿Cómo diantres estoy en tu cuerpo?!

-Y yo en el tuyo, no lo olvides –Le recordó con burla el mago aunque por dentro se muriera de asco de estar en el cuerpo del detective

-Y tú en el-ast, olvídalo

El inglés en el cuerpo del mago se comenzó masajear la sien tratando de calmar su mente. No comprendía que hacía en el cuerpo de su rival, tanto en el amor como en el trabajo, y como es que llegaron a parar así…

…No tiene lógica…

A esta conclusión llego el detective

Por otro lado el mago ladrón ya se imaginaba que se trataba de magia, pero de la verdadera, y la única persona con magia, o debería decir bruja, que conoce que tramara contra el

Akako Koizumi

Y esa fue la conclusión acertada del mago ladrón

El detective se percató de la mirada de odio del habitante de su cuerpo que le dedicaba a la nada, y solo se le ocurrió dos opciones

La primera: Odia estar en su cuerpo.

El muy lógico por lo que es lo primero que pensarían. Pero algo no cuadraba, si fuera eso lo miraría de frente y no trataría de desviar la mirada. Lo que lo llevó a creer que era la segunda

Sabe quién o que los cambio

-Kuroba-kun– Llamo el inglés y el japonés se volteo para encararlo –Tu sabes algo ¿tengo razón? –Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

El mago ladrón se percató de que el inglés lo descubrió y el como, pero no sabía si responderle o no ¿Era posible que le creyera?

Ante el silencio que le proporcionaba su acompañante el ex rubio se le acababa la paciencia

-KU-RO-BA- Le resaltaba al fin estaba desapareciendo

Kaito se rindió y pensó compartir sus deducciones. Hizo una mueca al pensar eso ¿Ya tan rápido se estaba comportando como el pomposo?

-Solo es una sospecha pero no se me ocurre

El inglés ante la nueva información se relajó un poco, pero no le duraría mucha

-¿Y bien…?-Le indico que siguiera

El mago suspiro en desacuerdo, lo que diría no sería fácil así que decidió empezar por lo más importante

-¿Crees en la magia?

Hakuba enarco una ceja

-¿A qué viene eso al tema?

-Cree que mucho

El inglés solo lo miro fijamente y Kaito continúo

-Para acortar la historia. Un día conocí a una bruja que trato de enamorarme, como no lo logro ha trata por medio de su magia trampas para convertirme en su esclavo enamorado, desde tontas hasta peligrosa- Hizo una mueca y se llevó una mano al pecho y la otra al cuello recordando la vez en que Akako utilizo el muñeco vudú

El inglés al verlo no le creyó ni una palabra

-¿Me estás diciendo que esa tal bruja nos cambió de cuerpo solo para que te enamoraras de ella?- Pregunto incrédulo el ingles

-Resumiéndolo… si

-No lo creo

-¿Tienes otra explicación?- Inquirió en mago

El detective se puso a pensar. Aunque no lo quiera admitir no se le ocurría otra cosa, el hace ya un tiempo sospechaba de la existencia de la magia verdadera en el mundo, pero su orgullo no le permitía rebajarse y aceptar lo que le proponía su rival

-Digamos un momento que te creo- Dijo tragándose parte de su orgullo pero no todo -¿Pero no te parecería idiota cambiarnos los cuerpo? ¿Si quiere llegar a tu porque involucrarme?

-Te dije que pueden ser tontas- El mago se encogió los hombro

-No lo creo, tiene que tener algo oculto para molestarse en hacerlo- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras comenzaba a hacer sus deducciones

En eso, la campana para regresar a clases sonó alertando a los estudiantes de que termino el almuerzo

El ladrón y el detective maldijeron su suerte, tenía que regresar a clases pero tenían un grave inconveniente ¿Qué debían hacer ahora? La respuesta era clara pero no la querían

-¿Y ahora qué hacer?- Se preguntó para el mismo el detective

-No se tu pero ya me iré a clases, más bien mi cuerpo, mientras yo "Hakuba" daré una vuelta- Dicho esto comenzó a alejarse del himnario

Tenía planeado buscar a Akako para obligarla a remediar eso o por lo menos que le dé una pista para hacerlo el mismo. Tenía que arreglar eso rápido ya que en la mañana envió una carta diciendo que robaría la estatua con la perla "_Cras" _mañana por la noche. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar el umbral de la puerta su andar fue detenido súbitamente por unas esposas que atraparon su mano izquierda. El mago ladeo la cabeza para fijar atención en una mano apresada

-Tú no te iras a ninguna parte con mi cuerpo- Demando el detective junto al ladrón

Se fijó en su acompañante y el otro extremo de las esposas estaba conectada en la mano derecha de su coautor

Hizo una mueca al ver como arrojaba las llaves por la ventana del gimnasio y aterrizaba en la hierba

_Aun la puedo tomar-_ Pensaba el mago

Un bedel que pasaba podando las hierba paso una podadora sobre el lugar donde aterrizo la llave, las aspas de la maquina se detuvieron súbitamente y el sonido del motor quemándose les alertaba que se fundió, el trabajador reviso el problema y saco una llaves doblada en tres partes, el hombre enojado por la causante de la avería de su herramienta rompió lo que quedaba de llave y la arrojo a una bolsa de basura que fue recogida por otro trabajador que pasaba y se llevó las bolsas a quien sabe donde

_Ahora si no puedo-_ Pensaba el mago desilusionado por su vía de escape

El ladrón en cuerpo de detective miro al detective dentro de su cuerpo con una cólera bien disimulada por su cara de póker

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Fue más una orden que una pregunta del ladrón

-¿No es obvio? No puedo permitirte andar por donde sea llevando mi cuerpo- Respondió serio para luego agregar –No confío en ti

-Ni yo en ti- Contrataco el mago entrecerrando sus ojos

-Me da igual. Estaremos juntos y fingiremos ser el otro hasta resolver este desastre ¿alguna duda?

-Solo una ¿De dónde sacaste las esposas?- Esa pregunta lo llevaba molestando un rato

-Curiosa tu pregunta- Respondió el detective en el cuerpo del ladrón –Las encontré en el bolsillo de tu pantalón

-Hum, creí que las tenía en mi casillero

-Como sea, rápido tenemos que regresar a clases- Hablo el detective –No quiero que levantemos sospechas si lleguemos tarde

-¿No sería más sospechoso entrar así?- El mago dentro del detective señalo la esposas

-Ni que fuera la primera vez

Luego ambos salieron del gimnasio rumo a su salón, claro que pasaron por el baño primero para cambiar el traje de Sherlock Holmes que caracterizaba a Hakuba y que tanto odiaba Kaito por el uniforme, preguntándose como rayos harían para regresar a sus cuerpos

-Lamentamos la tardanza- Hablo "Hakuba" alias Kaito al entrar acompañado de el mismo. Sonriendo de la manera que solo Hakuba sabía hacer, si tenía que fingir ser el pomposo lo aria bien

-Tuvimos un pequeño percance- Señalo "Kaito" las esposas

La maestra miro a ambos y soltó un suspiro de cansancio negando con la cabeza, les indico que pasaran claro que advirtiéndoles que no se repitiera

Una vez sentados el uno al lado del otro, ya que Aoko se ofreció a cambiar de puesto con "Hakuba" por las esposas, ambos cambiados fingieron prestarle atención a la clase puesto que el adolecente en cuerpo de Kaito pensaba que hacer si no lograban volver a la normalidad y el mago en el cuerpo del detective no dejaba de mirar la sospechosa causante de ese embrollo también conocida como Akako

La bruja se percató de la mirada que en enviaba el inglés y trataba de vitarla, su plan salió mal y como resultado el mago y el detective cambiaron de cuerpo.

Así paso por el resto de la tare y llego el final del ciclo escolar.

Todos habían abandonado el aula menos nuestros protagonistas, la causante del problema y una extrañada Aoko

-Nee, Kaito ¿No podemos ir?- Le pregunto Aoko a quien creía "Kaito" luego de guardar sus útiles en el maletín

El detective en el cuerpo de mago reacciono rápido y busco alguna excusa coerente para darle a la chica

-Hee, etto…- Por suerte, sea buena o mala, el detective fue salvado por el mago

-Lo lamento Nakamori-san pero necesito prestado a Kuroba-kun por un tiempo- Dijo el rubio "ingles" a su compañera de clases

La manera de Kaito de hablar y la naturalidad de sus movimientos y gestos era comparable a Hakuba, tan perfectos que si desconocieran a Kaito pensarían estaba obsesionado con el rubio, cosa que molestaría al mago si se lo dijeran. Su actuación fue tan perfecta que el detective en el cuerpo del moreno se sorprendió de lo bien que lo imitaba, recordándole a cierto ladrón de guante blanco

Kaito Kid

-¿Estas bien con eso Kaito?- Pregunto la chica luego de observar la escena interrogante

-Si Na-aoko- Se corrigió el detective en el cuerpo del mago preguntándose ¿Cómo es que hace parecer mentir tan fácil?

-Ok, luego me lo explican- Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar

La chica saco su teléfono y miro su contenido, tratando de contener su ira al ver el mensaje

-¡Maldito seas Kid!- Maldijo Aoko a los cuatro vientos entre otras maldiciones

Kaito y Akako ya se imaginaban la razón de la posible aneurisma de amada y/o compañera respectivamente

-¿Te ocurre algo Aoko?- Pregunto el detective en el cuerpo del mago

La chica se extrañó un poco por la preocupación de su amado/amigo ya que normalmente le hubiera regañado o burlado de ella pero gracias a su enfado lo paso de largo

-Ese estúpido ladrón mando un aviso de robo y papá no vendrá a cenar por tratar de descifrarlo- Comento molesta

Esta nueva información intereso mucho al detective en cuerpo de mago que le dedico una mirada furtiva al mago en su cuerpo

-No te desanimes Aoko, Hakuba lo resolverá y tu padre regresara a casa temprano- Hablo confiado y de manera muy cortes "Kaito" provocando una mueca difícil de descifrar en "Hakuba"

Para Aoko otra vez la actitud de su "amigo" la extraño, ahora no solo la animo sino que también le trato de subir el ánimo, y no solo eso, sino que para rematar llamo a su compañero de clase "Hakuba" y no "Pomposo" como acostumbraba decir cada vez que lo nombraba. En definitiva, si Kaito tenía otro cambio como ese se comenzaría a preocupar

Haciendo gala de toda la serenidad que lograba portar trato de disfrazar su sorpresa para no alterar a sus compañeros presentes, luego hablaría con Kaito por su extraña actitud

-¿En serio arias eso Hakuba-kun?- Pregunto esperanzada Aoko

Por otro lado el verdadero Kaito se encontraba descolocado, es decir, lo acaban de ofrecer para ayudar a la policía ¡La Policía! El, un ladrón, El Gran Kaito Kid, enemigo número 1 de la ley, los museos, las joyas y las mujeres (como suele decir Aoko pero tampoco la niega) ¿colaborando para atraparse a sí mismo? No señor, pero viendo la situación en que se encontraba (Atrapado en el cuerpo de su enemigo número 2 ¿O era 3? No se acordaba) y a quien trataría de ayudar (su amada amiga de la infancia de la cual esta perdidamente enamorada) tuvo que reprimirse de refutar en contra porque así no actuaria un detective, no, así nunca actuaria el Grand Detective Ingles Saguru Hakuba, el jamás rechazaría una oferta para atrapar a KID

-Por supuesto Aoko-kun- Dijo sonriendo arrogante "Hakuba" mientras se acercaba a la de mirada azulada -¿Quién sería yo para rechazar una petición de usted Ojou-san?- Finalizo, besando la mano de la chica

Aoko se sonrojo un poco, no era la primera vez que el extranjero se atrevía a tal acto pero eso no le quitaba lo vergonzoso. Por otra lado, Kaito nunca desaprovecharía una oportunidad para besar a la chica, nunca lo admitiría pero envidiaba que el detective pudiera hacerlo aquella vez, pero como dijo nunca lo admitiría… por lo menos no en voz alta

-¡Arigato Hakuba-kun!- Sonrió alegre la muchacha

-Aoko ¿Puedo ver que dice el mensaje?- Dijo "Kaito" acercándose a la chica

-Por supuesto- La de ojos azules saco el teléfono para mostrarle el mensaje

El verdadero Kaito aprovecho esta oportunidad, ya que su compañero estaba entretenido con Aoko, para soltarse de las esposas (son suyas, sabe cómo funcionan) y se dirigió a la causante de su problema

Akako se encontraba sentada con los ojos serrados aparentando estar serena, cuando una sombra se detiene frente a ella. La chica ni se inmuto, ya sabía a lo que venia

-Veo que te la pasas de maravilla ¿No Kuroba-kun?-Pregunto con un aire divertido pero sin perder su señorabilidad

El inglés o más preciso Kaito frunció el entrecejo

-No te enojes tanto Kuroba-kun- Esta vez hablo serena, sin inmutarse -¿Necesitas algo de mí?

-Tu sabes que quiero- Hablo este señalándose completo –Fuiste tú- Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

-¿Qué pasaría si fuera así?- Respondió, mas no negó. Viendo la cara que le dedicaba su acompañante decidió dejar los rodeos y continuo –Admito que tuve que ver pero los resultados no fueron los esperados

-¿Estás diciendo que te salió un mal un hechizo?- Pregunto con burla en su tono

La chica le dedico una mirada de muerte, dándole a entender que no hablaría de eso

-Ya en serio- Le miro serio el "ingles" –Tienes que deshacerlo

-Eso quisiera- La mirada que le dedico el mago le dio a entender que siguiera –El hechizo por ciertas razones quedo incompleto- Dando a entender que no le hablaría de eso –Por lo que ni con toda mi magia podría romperlo

-¿Entonces me quedare atrapado para siempre en el cuerpo del pomposo?- Pregunto, espantado por esa posibilidad

-No- Le interrumpió –Solo conozco una manera de remediarlo- Se volteo a verlo de frente –Escucha, y escucha bien porque no pienso repetirlo. Esta es la única manera que conozco para romper el hechizo…

…

…

…

Eran las cerca de la 6 de la tarde y el par esposado de mago y detective se encontraban dentro de la jefatura de policía de la ciudad, dentro, junto a ellos se encontraban varios policías y el inconfundible inspector

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto irritado el Inspector Nakamori. Hace poco estaba tratando de descifrar la nota que envió KID, cuando entraron entraron el hijo de su superior y el mejor amigo de su hija esposados (cosa que no era nueva) a su oficina para ver la nota

-Si _Hakuba_ ¿Qué dice la nota?- Hablo el verdadero Hakuba en el cuerpo de Kaito, estaba irritado puesto que por no estar relacionado se le tenía prohibido ver la nota

-hmm- Murmuro el "detective" ¿Por qué tenía que descifrar una nota que el mismo hizo? Pero lo que más le molestaba eran las palabras que le dijo Akako, si o si tenía que conseguir esa jema

Tratando de alejar sus preocupaciones se dedicó a leer otra vez el contenido de la hoja

_Cuando el Petirrojo se crucé  
en medio del vuelo del murciélago  
se encontrara con una paloma  
blanca preparada para llevarlo  
ante la luna llena_

_Atte: Kaito KID_

-Bien- Comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de los presentes y comenzó a explicar –Menciono un murciélago y un petirrojo, el petirrojo no es un ave de esta región del mundo pertenece a Europa, lo que me da a entender que es una joya europea que tenga las características de este… En el museo Koomori (murciélago) se exige la estatua "Jardinera" en ella esta una pequeña estatua de un petirrojo con la perla "Cras"… Estoy seguro que ese es su objetivo

-Sorprendente- Hablo uno de los policías presentes

Y Hakuba concordaba, ese racionamiento no era de una persona común, lo que hacía que sus sospechas sobre que es KID solo aumentaran

-Bien, ya tenemos la joya y el lugar ¿Pero cuando atracara?- Pregunto de mala gana el inspector

-Aquí mismo lo dice- Continuo explicando –El murciélago vuela solo en la noche, aquí menciono que se cruzó en medio, en otras palabras atracara en media noche…- Viendo que entendieron continuo –Por paloma blanca se refería a sí mismo, se la llevara con la luna llena… Mañana es luna llena, entonces el robo será cometido mañana a media noche

-Arigato por tu ayuda Hakuba-kun- Admitió el Inspector Nakamori, aunque no le agrade la actitud pretenciosa del hijo de su superior no puede negar que es de mucha ayuda en algunas ocasiones

-No hay de que Inspector- Dijo estrechando su mano –Bueno, será mejor que regresa a casa Aoko-san debe andar esperándolo

-Eso quisiera- Admitió al hombre –Pero tenemos poco tiempo para el robo y tenemos que prepararnos y avisar al dueño de la joya

-Discúlpeme Inspector- Interrumpió su segundo al mando –Yo me puedo encargar de eso, usted puede regresar a casa, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo hasta mañana

-Pero- Trato de protestar

-Ande inspector- Hablo "Kaito" –Aoko debe estar esperándolo ¿O acaso no confía en sus subordinados?

Ante tanta insistencia el inspector se vio obligado aceptar, no es que le moleste volver a su casa temprano, el también quería pasar el rato con su hija pero tenía responsabilidades, y una de ellas era atrapar a ese infame ladrón de capa blanca. Pero al fin y al cabo también tiene responsabilidades con su familia así que con varias excusas mal inventadas se retiró de la comisaria para regresar a su hogar con su amada hija

-Así que…-Empezó a hablar Hakuba en el cuerpo de Kaito una vez en el pasillo solos -¿Cómo planes robar mañana KID?

-Ya te dije que no soy KID- Le respondió de mala gana el mago en cuerpo de detective

Pero era verdad ¿Cómo robaría la perla? No ha podido contactar con Jii-chan para explicarle su situación y todo porque Hakuba-bastardo no le quitaba un ojo de encima desde que salieron del instituto porque por un descuido suyo descubrió que se quitó las esposas. Volviendo al tema principal, tenía que robar esa joya, no era simplemente por pandora, era clave para volver a su cuerpo. Pero ¿Cómo lo aria? Aun si llamaba a Jii-chan y le creía no podría pedirle que se hiciera pasar por KID y cometer el robo, ya era muy viejo para ese trabajo y podría salir herido, tampoco le podía pedir a su madre que la robara ¡Era su madre por dios! y aun así no se encontraba en el país. Ni loco le pediría ayuda a Akako, fue muy explícita en decirle que no podía tocar esa perla. Y ni que decir de contarle a Hakuba bastardo para ayudarlo porque sería admitir que es Kaito KID

Él no podía robarla en persona, no con ese cuerpo. Que irónico, necesita robar esa perla para recuperar su cuerpo, pero necesita su cuerpo para robar la perla

Que injusta es la vida.

Se le acababan las opciones ¿Quién más sabe de su secreto y le deba un favor para ayudarlo?

-Con permiso- Una voz infantil le llamo la atención desde sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Desvió la mirada hacia abajo y se encontró con la respuesta que tanto buscaba

Ante él se encontraba nada menos que el pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros, grandes gafas y traje azul con corbata roja, Conan Edogawa alias Shinichi Kudo, uno de los mejores detectives del mundo, reconocido por varios nombres: El Detective Adolecente, El Detective del Este, El Sherlock Holmes del siglo XX… Su rival número uno, quien le da emoción a sus robos, su cómplice en algunos casos, alguien en quien puede confiar, alguien que conoce (aunque no quiera) su identidad y no lo entrego a la policía, alguien….

Alguien que le debe un favor

El "niño" elevo la vista para ver a quienes le obstruían el paso al baño, para encontrarse con dos figuras conocidas. Sorprendido su vista se fijó en el adolecente de cabello oscuro reconociéndolo como Kaito Kuroba alias Kaito KID, su rival y cómplice en los caso, para su gran asombro esposado al ya reconocido detective ingles quien lo mirada de una manera extraña, como si planeara algo para nada bueno y eso lo involucrara

-Claro- Hablo "Hakuba" cediéndole paso al niño quien no le quitaba la vista al de ojos azules

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Hablo "Kaito" algo irritado sin reconocer al niño. Su respuesta fue algo que imagino que diría al mago ante la escena

-¿Eh?- Respondió al darse cuenta de lo que hacía –No, nada- Y dicho esto prosiguió a entrar al baño

Conan mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba al estado de su rival pero no podía hacer nada, el mago no le pidió ayuda y hasta lo ignoro completamente, si se lo pedía ya vería que hacer. Pero el comportamiento del rubio le dio un mal presentimiento, era como si viese al mago en el detective

Mientras tanto el mago dentro del cuerpo del detective comenzó a abrir su lado de las esposas frente al detective en su cuerpo

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Su pregunta más bien parecía una orden

-Tengo que ir al baño- Se encogió de hombros ya libre -¿O ahora tengo que hacerlo contigo mirando?

Al británico le dio asco de solo pensarlo y le permitió ir advirtiéndole que tenía cinco minutos

Una vez dentro el mago detecto al pequeño detective y verificando que se encontraban solo se le acerco por la espalda siendo el niño ignorante de todo

Con un rápido movimiento atrapo al "niño" por la espalda e inmovilizando sus manos, al pequeño ante tal arrebato comenzó a forcejear temiendo lo peor haciendo que el agresor agregara mas fuerza. El mago se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle con ese tono que solo usa con su personaje KID:

-Cuanto tiempo tentei-kun

_Continuara…_


	2. Parte 2

**2 Parte**

.

.

Eran alrededor de la 11 de la noche, todo el museo Koomori se encontraba rodeado por patrullas policiales y un público animado, todos a la espera de la aparición del mago ladrón

En medio de una sala del mismo museo, se encontraba en un pedestal una estatua de oro solido con la figura de una joven mujer plantando algunas plantas rodeada de varias aves de entre ella cabe destacar un petirrojo con una perla gigante por ojo. Se puede añadir que se encuentra firmemente custodiada por varias desenas de oficiales listos y preparados, el Inspector Nakamori gritaba a diestra y siniestra instrucciones a sus subordinados, a su lado se encontraban un par muy peculiar, un inglés en traje del propio Sherlock Holmes con vista serena pero muy disimuladamente nerviosa, esposado de un japonés vestido casual de porte sereno y elegante

Muy por dentro ambos adolecentes estaban un poco irritados, la noche pasada tuvieron que dormir en un hotel porque el Hakuba no se quería alejar de su cuerpo y ninguno quiso ir a la casa del otro ni prestar la suya (por diversas razones) pero ambos agradecían que no tuvieron clases ese día

Aunque Kaito algo paso que el inglés no supo, y fue que durante su "ida al baño" tuvo la oportunidad de planear su robo y explicarle al Jii-chan los hecho y pulir los últimos detalles de cómo debían actuar

-11 horas 57 minutos con 4 segundos- Hablo el rubio mirando su reloj ante la mirada irritada y celosa de su compañero

-Mira que te diviertes - Comenzó "Kaito" –Sera entretenido ver como fallas

-Ya te dije que no soy KID-

-Hoy no por eso_ el_ no se presentara

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Murmuro para sí, Hakuba estaba a punto de refutar pero algo lo callo

El reloj de la pared casi da media noche, el inspector bramaba órdenes de estar alerta…. Y al fin dio las doce

-_It's showtime_

Se escuchó una voz burlona en toda la sala a la vez que se apagaban las luces, todo en cámara lenta ante la mirada sorprendida de Hakuba, el inspector ordeno estar quietos, toda la conmoción provoco que involuntariamente una sonrisa altanera se formara en el mago detective que no se dejó ver por la oscuridad, mientras musitaba "Empezó"

Al momento de regresar las luces se descubrió que el pedestal que sostenía la estatua se encontraba vacía. Kaito Kid ya dio su primera jugada resultando exitosa al desaparecer la estatua, rápidamente el Inspector dio un par de órdenes y la sala se vació por completo salvo por las dos entidades en los cuerpos erróneos

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- Pregunto haciéndose el confundido al mago detective

-¿Cuál es tu plan? KID- Interrogo el detective en el cuerpo del mago

-Ya te dije que no soy KID- El Mago detective ya estaba irritado -¿Hasta cuándo lo tengo que repetir?

El detective le dedico una mirada acusadora

-En fin ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-¿Disculpa?

-Tú eres el que quiso meterse en este robo, si fuera por mí ni me acercaría a este museo

-Hmm- Fue la simple respuesta del detective

Luego se dispuso a examinar la escena del crimen, el pedestal se suponía que tenía aferrado la estatua por placas de metal imantadas que impedían que la estatua se moviera por las placas metálicas que la mantenían sujeta. Examino y noto que la cerradura automática fue desbloqueada limpiamente, elevo la vista se quedó mirando el techo de baldosas, justo la baldosa sobre la estatua se encontraba algo diferente y le surgió una hipótesis

-Se fue por los ductos- Dijo e hizo una pausa –Se dirige al norte pero no llegara muy lejos cargando la estatua

Una sonrisa socarrona amenazaba con mostrarse en la cara del mago detective pero lo logro disimular con su inseparable cara de Póker, tomo su comunicador y llamo a los agentes informándoles de _"_su_"_ descubrimiento. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y Hakuba los guiaría a "Kaitou KID" y la joya

.

Ya saliendo de la sala se encontraron corriendo por los pasillos persiguiendo juntos con los guardias a KID. Ya encontraron la estatua dentro de uno de los baños pero le falta la perla al cabo de un rato inexplicablemente se encontraban en medio de una persecución con el ladrón. El mago ladrón vio una ventana de cristal y salto por ella quebrando por los cristales, al cabo de unos segundos se podía apreciar su figura blanca y encapada sobrevolando en su ala-delta por el cielo nocturno. Rápidamente el inspector ordeno a todos sus agentes a seguir con la persecución en las patrullas, al poco tiempo el museo se encontraba vacío salvo por los jóvenes esposados

-El techo

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio mago detective

-El techo, sigue aquí eso solo fue in señuelo- Explico son su porte inconfundible

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?- Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-Iremos por el- Sentencio no sabiendo que callo en la trampa del mago

El mago detective accedió y ambos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar la azotea del tercer piso.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se encontraron cara a cara con una figura de traje blanco con capa y chistera, el sombrero y el monóculo ocultaban su identidad y la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba mucho

El hombre de guantes blancos comenzó su andar frente a los expectantes mago y detective, cuando ambos estaban a punto de dar un paso para acercase el ladrón detuvo su andar para alzar su dedo en nada de negación

-No, no, no- Negaba con el ladrón con su típico e inconfundible tono burlón

Pero antes de que alguno reaccionara un gas violeta inundo el techo, los encadenados no tenían escapatoria del humo que poco a poco los estaba adormeciendo, ante ellos el ladrón de capa blanca los miraba o eso parecía ya que su rostro estaba tapado por una mascarilla anti gas

A los pocos segundos ambos esposados cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo mientras el ladrón se aseguraba que se encontraran así

-Está dormido- Hablo el ladrón… pero con un tono que no le pertenecía –Ya deja de hacerte el dormido

Ante lo dicho el cuerpo del rubio en saco se comenzó a mover hasta que dé pie ante la mirada atenta y despreocupada del de traje blanco, se sacudió la ropa por haber estado tirado en el techo y procedió a escupir un mini aparato de su boca

-Hasta que al fin- Hablo finalmente –Este aparato es muy útil ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Es un mini filtro de aire, baro

-Sí, eso- Dicho esto lanzo el aparato por el tejado estrellándolo y rompiéndolo contra al pavimento de la calle y perdiéndose entre el tumulto de gente

-¿No fue muy extremista?-

-En este negocio es mejor ser precavido, aun te falta si quieres ser parte de el- Le contesto burlón logrando irritar al traje blanco

-Ni muerto- Espeto quitándose la chistera y el monóculo revelando una cabellera oscura y peinada acompañado de unos ojos como el mar

-No fue tan mal ¿No? Metantei-san- Hablo con ironía en su voz

Ante él, estaba el "Gran Detective" Shinichi Kudo vestido como el mismo ladrón de guante blanco, más específicamente con uno de sus trajes. El detective lo envió una mirada asesina por ese comentario ¿Cómo fuera posible que _él_ se disfrazará de su rival, y más aún, que cometiera _el_ un robo? Rememorando en su memoria lo recordó, el tipo estaba en problemas y le pidió su ayuda (cosa que ni muerto lo aria lo que significaba algo grave) y el por su sentido del honor (ya que este la última vez le salvo la vida) no se pudo negar (no podía permitir que se quedara en el cuerpo del detective ingles) pero gano algo a cambio, el mago le ofreció algo de información de la organización que lo encogió más dos píldoras para volverlo a la normalidad (se sorprendió pero no pregunto cómo las obtuvo) lamentablemente tuvo que utilizar una esas noche para cometer el robo

-Hablando de eso- Kudo saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja –Ten- dicho esto arrojo la caja, el rubio la atrapo

-Buen trabajo ¿No has pensado en ser ladrón?- Siguió bromeando pero la mirada que le dedico su acompañante lo hizo retractarse –Gracias

El detective disfrazado de ladrón sonrió por ello

-Sigo preguntándome ¿Cómo deje que me convencieras?- Se preguntaba Shinichi vestido con las ropas del mismo Kaito KID

-Suelo ser muy persuasivo- Sonrió –Sera mejor que haga que recupere mi cuerpo antes de que el pomposo se despierte

Dicho esto se fue acercando a su verdadero cuerpo el cual se encontraba desmallado en el techo a su lado, se agacho y tomo su mano, con la otra abrió la caja rebelando que contenía la perla recientemente robada

-¿Seguro que funcionara?- Pregunto Shinichi dudoso de que funcionara

El mago en el cuerpo del detective se encogió los hombros. Akako le revelo que no puede revertirlo porque fue un hechizo incompleto y eso no se pueden cambiar por no estar terminados, pero que existía solo una manera de romperlo y esa era una perla especial que fue creada por una bruja blanca para repelar la magia que no fuera blanca, si llegaban a tocar esa perla la magia de Akako por ser magia roja automáticamente se borraría rompiendo el hechizo a medio terminar y no solo repelerlo como si estuviera completo. Aquella bruja blanca muria hace varios siglos pero el poder de la perla sigue vigente, y para su suerte resulto ser la misma perla que planeaba robar. SU duda era si de verdad era la misma o si Akako le vio la cara

-No pierdo nada con intentar- Sonrió con su inseparable cara póker

Con la perla en mano rezo porque funcionara y nada… muy pronto, una luz blanca los comenzó a envolver tanto a él como a Hakuba bloqueándole la vista. Solo vio blanco y se escuchaba la voz de su compañero antes de caer inconsciente

.

-¡Kaito espérame!- Se escuchaba la voz rogando de una pelioscura de ojos azules a su compañero

-Sí que eres lenta Ahoko- Le reprocho su acompañante deteniéndose e su ruta al instituto para esperar a su amiga/amor

-Moo, Bakaito- Respondió la aludida ya al lado del adolecente y así retomaron su curso

Ya paso una semana desde aquel incidente y tanto detective como mago no volvieron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, al final la perla los devolvió a la normalidad.

Lo primero que vio el mago cuando despertó fue al inspector nakamori gritándoles, pero luego noto que el cuerpo donde estaba, era efectivamente el suyo, luego noto al rubio a su lado y por la cara de sorpresa que tenía perfectamente supuso estaba en su cuerpo. Por lo que se enteró por el padre de Aoko los encontraron inconscientes pero no había nadie, por testimonio de Hakuba se supo que fueron noqueados por gas somnífero por KID. Supuso que el plan función y que el inglés creyera que el hechizo se rompió solo o algo parecido, aunque la verdad Hakuba en él sabía que Kaito tenía que ver en eso pero nunca dijo nada por no saber cómo funcionaba la magia.

Al final Kaito y Shinichi quedaron a mano y se respetaban mutuamente, ambos se prometieron silenciosamente que ayudarían al otro con su objetivo pero nunca lo admitirían

Y esa es la historia de cómo un detective se convirtió en un ladrón y viceversa

_**FIN…**_


End file.
